someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Apex-Screamers
First, before you read this pasta just know that it is not a Call of Duty Pasta. It just happens to be inside of Black Ops 2. By the way, that wasn't a spoiler. Section 1 So i have hit that age where i like to play games like Call of Duty and Killzone all the time on my Playstation 3. I love FPS and TPS games. I also hate losing. I had started to play Call of Duty Black Ops II and i was losing. A LOT. I just kept getting killed by people better than me. It was highly frustrating. Aside from this I was at a new high school and after going to school i made a friend. We started talking about CoD and even played together. He saw how bad i was and of course laughed at me. When we went back to school he started to give me some tips and he said the most important was getting a headset. He of course said Turtle Beaches are best. So my hunt began. I had gone to a GameStop to get a headset. I had 25 bucks thinking i could afford some of those good old Turtles Beaches. I looked and was saddened by the crazy high prices of the headsets. I asked the clerk if there was anything like Turtle Beaches for 25 bucks or less. He wasn't sure and went into the back. After about 25 minutes he game back with a loose headset with a K-mart style tag on it saying 10.00$. The label on the ears said Apex-Screamers. Apex on the left and Screamers on the right. I thought to myself that this was some old bull but bought the anyway because i figured better than nothing. The Clerk found an instruction manual in the back as well. As soon as I got home i read the instruction and followed them to the tee, By this point my friend and I were friends on the Playstation Network. He wasn't online at the time. I had my headset setup and flowing. All the sound came throught the headset like it should have. Same as the microphone. I popped in Black Ops II and went to the main multiplayer menu. I saw that my friend got online and wanted to wait but he took too long so i hit public match. I was about to go to search when subtitles popped up at the bottom of the screen accompanied with a demonic voice. It sounded like Samantha's voice in Black Ops 1 zombie mode. It said, "Do you want to improve? Respond with your microphone." I said yes out loud in the mic like it said. My kd was horrid and i wanted to improve it. The voice replied back, "Good, then I will help you." After this my headphones lit up a bright red. I didn't even know they could do that! They had with electricity flowing through the light. I thought it was pretty cool. As if reading my mind, the voice said, "Pretty cool huh? Now get going! Doomkauf!" I was pretty shocked that the voice said that. Even more so that it changed to Richtofen's voice from Black Ops 2 zombies. I got over it and searched a match. It took a while and just before i got in a loud static sound played for a second and my screen froze for 3 seconds. I thought black ops was just messing up like normal. I came into the lobby and it was full save for 2 spaces. Everyone there was arguing and trash talking. Some 8 year olds and some immature adults. Soon those slots were filled and were blue, as if in my party. The names had the clan tag 3arc the tag only treyarch employees and bots could have. The names were DMNSamantha and DMNRichtofen. Could the DMN could have meant demon? I suppose i will never know. When the march started the two names were on my team and i had muted everyone. After i did Richtofen's voice told me to unmute them in order to get better. I followed his orders and he said. WUNDERBAR! After the match started and the countdown finished, a loud scream was heard. I didn't know who to mute. The talking icon came up for everyone in the match. Even the other team, which was strange. The screaming lasted for 10 seconds and i finally moved. I couldn't before because the scream made me clutch my head. Hard. So the map was nuketown (Best map ever) and I walked out the the trucks in the middle of the map. Strange. Nobody was moving. No grenades, no gunshots. Nothing. No one was doing anything except for me! Samantha said, "They are ready for you! Kill them!" I didn't really understand until i got to the other backyard. Everybody just stood there Doing nothing. I even teabagged a guy for about 20 seconds in his face. Nothing. So, i took the oppurtunity to get headshots with the MP7. But something strange happened. When i got a head shot, the person's head came clean off like in World at War or Spec Ops: The Line when you get a headshot. I was startled at first until i realized it could have been a patch. I also thought it was weird when the player was ejected after being killed. But i thought they just ragequit. How stupid was that? So after cleaning up the enemy team there was nobody left. A new batch of players were joining. I knew i was gonna get my kd up for sure! When the new players spawned in i was surprised to see my friend in the match. I wanted to tell him to get out of there quickly but that scream came again. Again, everyone was frozen. Their characters didn't even do the normal idle animations. So i polished them all off except for my friend. After waiting 25 seconds Both Samantha and Richtofen joined me. I hadn't noticed before but their models were of Samantha and Richtofen from zombies. I thought they were just hackers. They both spoke to me Richtofen: "What are you doing Doomkauf?" Samantha: "Don't you want to get better?" Richtofen: "Don't you like the power?" I replied and said it wasn't right. This was not right. I couldn't do whatever i was doing to my friend and all these other people. Then the models of Sam and Richtofen began scowling angrily and their eyes began to glow red. They said that if I wouldn't do it then they would. My controller started moving by itself. Like something was controlling it. My character proceeded to kill my friend with a headshot and he was ejected. The process repeated over and over. EXP numbers flew across the screen. I literally couldn't do anything. My controller resisted my touch and I could not stop. I finally realized I could just break the headset and get on with my life. I tried to take them off but they were stuck. I tried for several minutes. I finaaly decided the break the wire connecting it to port. Before that i tried to oull it out but of course it didn't work. I snapped the chord but that didn't stop the game. I went downstairs and got a hammer. I bashed it against the headset and I'm pretty sure I got a concussion. But finally the headset broke and stopped glowing. But things still weren't back to normal. The process was still on going. I tried unplugging the system but it stayed on and kept going. I cursed and threw the hammer at it. Not a dent. I picked up the hammer and proceeded to smash the Playstation over and over. I finally made cracks. Why was it so hard to destroy? I kept hitting the weakpoints and finally broke it open. I bashed the guts until it was utterly destroyed. Amidst my destruction I heard the sound of a girl crying coming from the actual Playstation. Not the television. I momentarily stopped. I knew I had to keep going. I finally finished destroying the system. I stepped back and dropped the hammer. After gawking I swept up the remains of the game and headset and threw it in the back of my closet. That night on the news, it said that 50 people playing Call of Duty had all gone into comas while playing. I wass in shock. I had trouble sleeping that night. The next morning i woke up and decided to throw out the pieces. I got a trashbag and went to get them but they disappeared. They just weren't there. I knew my parents couldn't have moved them because they were on vacation. I don't know or want to know what happened to them I just hope they were destroyed. Epilogue I have never touched another video game after this incident. Some of the victims are still in comas. I decided to start focusing on my studies and try to begin my career. My dream job is a coder/programmer and i still want to do this so i am taking mainly computer classes. I don't ever talk about video games and I want nothing more to do with them. The guilt of the even still hangs over me and I can't bring myself to play again. I am the most guilty for my friend, who is still in a coma to this day. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game